This University of Washington/Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center CFAR proposal includes nine funded and six non-funded CFAR Cores. OAR lists 166 AIDS awards for over $36,000,000 to the UW & FHCRC. Funded Cores included A) Administration, providing financial administration and personnel management for approximately $14,000,000 in grants and contracts and 107 CFAR-affiliated staff, faculty and fellows; coordinates facilities and communications, administers a large charge-back cost center for computer graphics and slides (annual budget $160,000) and organizes Advisory Committee meetings. B) Developmental, which has funded 16 new investigators (9 have obtained grants, all continue in AIDS research); and will be enlarged to fund NIAs, and Emerging Opportunity Grants, and sponsor a CFAR Seminar Series. C) Biostatistics, providing the nucleus for coordination of a large UW HIV/AIDS biostatistics research effort, will strengthen support for behavioral and prevention research (and fund a behavioral prevention seminar series), as well as for health services and international research. D) Clinical Research, which previously initiated a primary infection clinic leading to a new NIH Acute Infections & Early Detection Network Award, and funded projects leading to two proposed cores; will continue support of clinical research infrastructure as well as pilot grants for clinical research. E) International began as a subcore of the CRC, and as a new Core will provide stable infrastructure support and fund research for emerging opportunities for many existing UW AIDS clinical and prevention projects in 11 developing countries, as well as for future sites. E) Health Services Research replaces the former AIDS Registry, shifting emphasis from cross-sectional epidemiology to prospective study of critical problems in health care delivery and outcomes research. G) Clinical Retrovirology already over subscribed will expand BL-3 space and introduce new technologies to meet steadily growing research demands. H) The new Molecular Diversity Core has attracted investigators locally and from throughout the US and other countries, introducing new genetic technologies and computational tools for viral sequencing and analysis. I) Molecular Immunology- at the forefront of development of methods for analyzing the cellular immune response - will introduce a peptide synthesis facility; a BL-3 flow cytometry/cell-sorting subcore; a humoral immunity subcore and a monoclonal antibody facility. All cores have oversight Core Committees, and most have core coordinator positions for supervision, and increased outreach. Nine new unfunded auxiliary CFAR cores include the Primate Center; General CRC; ACTU; AVEU; Primary Infection Clinic; Needle Exchange Evaluation Cohort, cohort of HIV sero-positive MSM in Seattle; and cohorts in Senegal & Kenya.